


Lover's Death

by iestyn-the-apprentice (Saunne)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Be kind please, Canonical Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), My First Work in This Fandom, Red Plague (The Arcana), The Lazaret (The Arcana), english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunne/pseuds/iestyn-the-apprentice
Summary: "We can't undo what's been said and done"It was not supposed to be like this.It was not supposed to end like this.... he won't let it end like this.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	Lover's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I am relatively new to the fandom of The Arcana and this is the first work that I have the courage to post. The original character is my apprentice, Iestyn.
> 
> English is not my first language so please be understanding ! However, if you notice faults, do not hesitate to point them out to me!

> _“We're all victims of the way it hurts when the love is gone_
> 
> _Forever is not for everyone_
> 
> _We can't undo what's been said and done”_

Asra was gone.

The sound of the shop’s door closing violently behind him still echoed in the small room. At the center of it, fists clenched to the point of having white joints and tears blurring his vision, Iestyn stood there. Alone. 

He and Asra had already argued before. These were things that happened even with friends… Even between lovers. But whether it was small arguments or big quarrel, they ended up being reconciled, inevitably. But this… What had just happened was completely different.

Their disputes normally remained rather civil, even if the tone sometimes rose. It was more an exchange of arguments, angry faces followed by a heavy silence until the tension dissipates enough for them to speak more calmly. They always calmed down before going too far.

Not this time.

And now there was only silence, still heavy with words, filled with venom, which had been exchanged. Still reeling from the exchange, Iestyn sank gently into an armchair

What was initially a simple disagreement had quickly become a meaningless screaming match. The words had flown, sharper than knives as the tone rose and quickly, the first insult was launched. He couldn't even remember who launched the first insult. But after that, everything got worse. Until Asra grabs his satchel and leaves the store after a final shout, the door slamming behind him in an end-of-the-world sound.

And then reality hit him head on.

Asra was gone and he wouldn't come back.

Asra was gone.

… He was now alone.

Then, slowly, he started to cry.

* * *

He felt like he was suffocating. Broken sobs tore his throat, sharper than glass. His hands were sinking into the loose soil and the still warm sand of the afternoon sun while he was desperately digging for something, anything...

He didn't see the blood on his hands, only the remembrance of the drops that had strewn the draft letter he had found in the shop’s backroom. He didn't feel the pain of his flayed fingers while he was digging and digging again, just the burning one of his empty heart.

Tears ran down her cheeks in an endless stream, mingling with his blood and ashes. And he was digging, digging and digging again, to find nothing but charred bones and ash.

All that remained of Iestyn could fit in the palm of his hand.

A scream caught in his throat came out in a strangled groan as he curled up, bringing the remains to his chest. Faust, who was waiting near him, raised her head.

“ _\- Friend ?_ ”

A bitter laugh escaped him, soon drowned in sobs. His broken nails scratched his skin, a few drops of blood mixing with the ashes he held against his heart.

“ _\- He’s gone, Faust…_ ”

“ _\- Gone ?_ ”

He raised a soiled hand to wipe away the tears, before looking at Faust. A ghost of a smile lit up his lips, before he answered, in a whisper.

" _\- He'll be back ... I promise you._ "

Because he was going to bring him back. He would bring Iestyn back.

_**Whatever the cost.** _

> _“ 'Cause I am a witness to love's death_
> 
> _There's no blood, there's no body, there's nothing left_
> 
> _Oh, my darling don't you ever forget_
> 
> _I wasn't prepared for the end”_
> 
> [ _(Lover’s Death - Ursine Vulpine & Annaca) _ ](https://youtu.be/WWp0yv8Umbs?list=RDWWp0yv8Umbs)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to look for me on Tumblr under the same pseud ! 
> 
> I try to post there regularly and I would be very happy to speak with you !
> 
> Have a nice day \o/


End file.
